sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 10
Sonic X | current = #10 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 9 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 11 }} *$2.65 |publisher= Archie Comics |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Tracy Yardley |editor = *Mike Pellerito *Richard Goldwater |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studios USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 10 is the tenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in June 2006. Official solicitation :"No Thanks for the Memories Part 1 of 2": Sonic's 15th anniversary is turning out to be a raucous one, and this issue raises the bar for sheer Sonic mayhem! That's because the evil Eggman has trapped Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy and forced them to battle for their lives against Sonic¹s most dangerous adversaries from his early video game adventures! At least the Chaotix (Vector, Charmy and Espio) finally make a Sonic X appearance, but if they don't throw down soon, it could be game over for Sonic and his friends! The perfect 'jump-on' issue for new readers, and an exciting ride for long-time fans. Featured stories No Thanks for the Memories! Part One: Celebrating 15 Years of Sonic the Hedgehog! * Writer: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''Tracy Yardley * '''Inks: '''Terry Austin * '''Letters: '''John Workman * '''Colors: '''Josh Ray * '''Editor: '''Mike Pellerito and Richard Goldwater * '''Managing editor: '''Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris and Chuck greet Vector, Charmy, Espio and Vanilla, who are stuck on Earth. The Chaotix have succeeded in their detective task of uniting Cream with Vanilla. Vector invites Sonic, Tails and Amy into their detective agency, but they decline. Sonic and his friends walk away, watching as the Chaotix teleported back to their world. At GUN headquarters, Captain Westwood yells at Topaz and Rouge for disobeying his orders in Paris and failing to save the space shuttle which Doctor Eggman used to reach Space Colony ARK (as shown in ''Sonic X). Topaz argues with Westwood that many citizens would have died if it hadn't been for her and Rouge. According to Westwood, the president of France had personally thanked the President. He yells at Topaz, knowing that her partner is not a human, but as she exits the office, Topaz notices that Rouge has disappeared. Meanwhile, at Station Square, Danny, Frances and Chris' team have won the soccer match, although Chris is still upset that Sonic and the others didn't attend to watch. Chris heads back home to find them, but he begins to suspect that they might have returned to their world. Sonic arrives in Green Hill Zone, wondering where he is. He grabs two Rings, but does not feel any power emanating from them. Sonic is then damaged by a Moto Bug, causing him to lose his rings. Sonic jumps onto it, destroying the robot and releasing the animal inside. In his Egg Carrier over the South Pole, Doctor Eggman was inspired by his grandfather to build the machine that Sonic and his friends are trapped in. Sonic, still inside the game, destroys two Buzz Bombers, feeling a retro vibe from it all. He breaks an item box and creates a shield around himself before proceeding to the end of the level. However, he is blocked by a force field. Dr. Robotnik, in his classic style, enters from above with his wrecking ball and removes Sonic's shield. Sonic attacks what he thinks is Eggman, but gets hit by the wrecking ball again, losing all of his rings. Sonic eventually succeeds in defeating Robotnik and chases after him, breaking open a capsule and freeing the animals inside it. Sonic is then transported to the Marble Zone. He makes his way through, avoiding lava and spikes. Along the way, he takes down a Caterkiller and three Bat Brains. He then heads towards a pit of lava, only to find Amy tied up on a platform in the middle of it. Sonic and Amy approach a wall, where spikes are about to strike them from above. Amy tries to bring out her hammer, but can no longer feel it. Sonic soon manages to escape the area with Amy, who grabs two rings, even though she knows they don't have an effect. At the end of the zone, Sonic and Amy go up against Dr. Robotnik again. Amy succeeds in destroying him, but she falls into a lava pit. Amy doesn't get burned, however and Sonic explains that her rings protected her from dying. Amy realizes that Sonic really does care about her. Shortly after, the two are transported to the Spring Yard Zone. Chris and Chuck arrive at the Master Emerald's altar in the X-Tornado. Upon arrival, they discover that the Master Emerald is missing. Chuck begins to work on a device that will help in tracking it down. Back in the game, Sonic and Amy are now being chased by giant Crabmeats with no rings to protect them. They grab some rings, but quickly lose them to a spinning spike ball. Sonic and Amy spin at the right time to avoid it, but Knuckles gets in the way and the three of them fall off the cliffside. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Animals **Flicky (x3) **Picky (x2) **Pocky (x2) **Ricky (x3) **Rocky (x4) *Badniks **Bat Brain (x3) **Buzz Bomber (x2) **Caterkiller **Crabmeat (x3) **Moto Bug **Newtron *Bocoe *Bokkun *Captain Westwood *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Danny *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Emerl *Frances *Gerald Robotnik *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Topaz *Vanilla the Rabbit Locations: *Earth **Angel Island ***Altar of the Emeralds **France ***Paris **South Pole **Station Square ***Station Square Elementary School **Thorndyke Mansion **Washington, D.C. *Green Hill *Marble Zone *Space Colony ARK *Spring Yard Zone Items: *Bumper *Capsule *Crusher *Item Box **Shield *Master Emerald *Piko Piko Hammer *Ring (multiple) *Spikes *Spring *Star Post Vehicles: *Egg Carrier *Egg Mobile *X Tornado Misc.: *Chaos Control *World's Fair Trivia *This issue marks the 15th anniversary of Sonic. *Three Zones from the original Sonic the Hedgehog make an appearance in this issue: Green Hill Zone, Marble Zone and Spring Yard Zone. *This issue takes place after the events of the Shadow Saga in the Sonic X anime series, specifically "Defective Detectives" considering the debut of the Chaotix in the comic series. Category:Comics